Experimento
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Entonces lo supieron, tan rápido como Green descifrando una mentira de Blue: aquello estaba yendo más allá de un simple y sencillo experimento. Y no podían controlarlo ahora. [JadeShipping][Yuri][Viñeta]


_Lol_

_Primer yuri ._._

_Yeap, hice caso a un comentario (¿Quién es 'ezechino'? Merece un abrazo por inspirarme) y ¡BANG! Salió el fic xB  
:arrobaforeverrandom:  
Me costó un huevo__—__que no tengo—escribir esto, debo admitir que al principio salió del asco y que hice un milagro para sacarlo adelante y hacerlo más largo xD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no me pertenece ;-;_

_**Advertencias: **__Yuri, JadeShipping (Blue x Yellow), quizás una mala redacción_—_producto de una locura a media noche..lol sonó muy Gleek xD_—_OoC, e insinuaciones al porno. :HashtagBeinglikeRed:_

_**Nota adicional: **__HOSTIAS D:_

Blue esbozó una sonrisa enorme, de esas que siempre acostumbraban a estar en su rostro, asegurándole a su mejor amiga que era un simple y sencillo experimento; algo para probar y sentir, como la vez en que se quebró un brazo a propósito para saber cómo era. Ella asintió y, con cuidado, la tomó de las mejillas suaves y delicadas al tacto, teñidas de un sutil color carmín, calientes por la sangre acumulada. Soltó una pequeña risa, estampando sus labios contra los de la niña.

Yellow sabía a bayas, de esas que siempre recogía cuando iba de paseo con Red al Bosque Viridian, dulces y ácidas al mismo tiempo. La pequeña, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación, rodeó el cuello de la mayor con sus delgados brazos, continuando con el beso. La boca de Blue tenía el gusto del helado de chocolate.

El contacto era cálido y parecía tan fácil de romper que ambas tuvieron más cuidado del necesario, más del que estaba bien visto.

La joven de ojos azules incitó a la menor para que abriese la boca con lentitud; el beso se profundizó, dejó la inocencia de lado. Casi apasionado, hambriento, ansioso por mucho más de aquel sentir. El aire hizo falta—no podían culparlas, se habían olvidado de respirar— y se separaron cuidadosamente, las mejillas sonrojadas tanto como una baya Tamato.

Las miradas chocaron entre sí, corazones latiendo apresuradamente, millones de Beautifly tratando de salir de sus estómagos. Se dieron cuenta de que un hilo de saliva—de quién era, seguía siendo un misterio—aún colgaba entre sus bocas, conectándolas todavía.

Entonces lo supieron, tan rápido como Green descifrando una mentira de Blue: aquello estaba yendo más allá de un simple y sencillo experimento. Y no podían controlarlo ahora.

* * *

Yellow soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar la puerta de su casa abrirse con cuidado, como si la persona tuviese miedo de despertar al pescador con algún pequeño ruido. Ella estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala, viendo la televisión sin tener alguna otra cosa que hacer. Unos brazos la rodearon, y definitivamente no fue necesario abrir los ojos para saber quién era la dueña de aquellos labios suaves que sintió sobre los propios.

La mano traviesa de la castaña se paseó por su cintura, ejerciendo presión para acercarla hacia ella y eliminar por completo aquel pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó la columna de Yellow, sus sentidos se nublaron cuando las uñas delgadas de la joven delinearon un poco más arriba de su cadera.

El beso se rompió cuando Blue mordió el labio inferior de la rubia y esta soltó un pequeño gemido.

Era desconocido el momento en que ese experimento se convirtió en aquello; debió haber sido una enorme bola de nieve que rodaba cuesta abajo, llevándose todo a su paso y causando desastre por doquier. Habían momentos en los que se besaban y luego se decían un_ "te amo" _o un _"te quiero" _en voces susurrantes, casi silenciosas, evitando que los demás se dieran cuenta de aquello.

Y las caricias progresivamente fueron subiendo de tono—más atrevidas, más delicadas, más excitantes—hasta que tomó la forma de algo que no podría ser regresado. Los gemidos siempre sonaban, acompañados de las risas y los regaños hacia la castaña.

* * *

Ahora, durante una reunión de los Dex Holders, Yellow sentía la mano de su mejor amiga—amante—aventurarse por la línea de su sujetador de Pikachu. Un gritito luchó por salir de sus delgados labios, aunque al final simplemente sonó como una especie de lamento que atrajo la atención de Red y Green.

—Yellow, ¿estás bien?—preguntó el líder de gimnasio, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Ella se ruborizó con fuerza y, cabizbaja, masculló algo que ninguno pudo comprender, más allá de Blue, claro, porque esta estaba prácticamente sobre la niña.

_No, tengo a una pervertida encima._

—Sí—musitó, olvidando la oración anterior—, lo lamento, Green-san—Sonrió como acostumbraba a hacer, y la reunión continuó, con Red discutiendo sobre que quería viajar a Kalos o Unova y Green reclamando por ello, alegando que siempre iba a los viajes interesantes.

Ambos, obviamente, ajenos a los experimentos que hacían las chicas a escondidas del resto.

* * *

_Salió del asco, pero para ser mi primer yuri, creo que no está mal. Está pervertido, pero no está mal xD_

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
